Impossible To Hold Still
by xToXiiic
Summary: Ciel thinks he's in love with Alois, and he's going to tell you how the hell it happened. Boring Summary, interesting story, just read it, I guess. YAOI, boyxboy, OCness, yadayadayaaaadaaaa R&R, please. Rated M for a reason. -winks-
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N: ****  
>Okay, first, I haven't updated my other AloisCiel fic because of a VERY VERY VERY FUCKING good reason.<br>I lost feeling in it. :c  
>Haven't you? ... cough/ KALI.  
>But I'm going to make another, and here it is.<br>Hope you enjoy, yayaya, R&R for more.  
>Also, rated M for latahhh and longahhhh chapters. ;)<br>THANKS ERRYBODY.**

**Oh, and this isn't chapter one. This is like... an opening. A prologue, I don't know. Just review, and I'll add a chapter soon.  
>AND YEAH, It's in first person, and Ciel is a little OC. Just a little, though.<br>And he won't be talking to the reader the whole time. Just in this part.  
>So yeah, first person &amp; OCishness.<br>If you don't like it, then don't fucking read it, okay?  
>~<strong>

...  
>I try not to think about things like this as much as I do. But when there is a flirty blonde always in my lap, it's hard not to think about it.<p>

Alois was always the... flirtatious type. Towards everyone, honestly.  
>I don't know what made me decide that one day, that I should flirt back. I guess I was testing it, to see what would happen, and where we would go, but guess how that turned out. Now he's <em>always<em> flirting. And _always_ trying get more out of me.

And sometimes he does...

But anyways, I never thought I would like boys. Well, Alois.  
>If you really want to know something shocking, (if that isn't shocking enough), I kind of love him.<br>When I look past his anger, mood swings, and annoying-ness, (and trust me, that's really fucking hard) he's really... sweet. I guess.

Yeah, I'm sure you're probably shocked. I would never admit this aloud though, oh, God, no.

My mind is the one place I can escape from this pathetic human race filled world, and you're lucky you're able to know what's going on in it. I don't tell anyone what's on my mind, cause usually there isn't anything. Really, it's always empty. But another reason is because I don't have anyone. I try to keep my act, well, stoic. Emotionless. I don't know, I just don't like having feelings. I don't like sadness or happiness. Or feeling weak, or... in love.

If I'm ever happy, it's rare. Very rare.

But there are_ sometimes _Alois makes me smile.

But then again, there are times, ALL the time, where he tries to make me smile. It never works. When he's trying to make me happy, I just sit there with a straight face, that actually does hurt. I want to laugh so bad, share the happiness with him... he deserves it. And just smile with him, although my smile would never look better than his. Or let alone, anyones. I try not to let him know it though. That I want to smile, and that I absolutely love it when he tries to make me. I feel like it's letting him win a game... he's always competitive.

So yeah, I just scowl and frown and tell him how pathetically annoying he is, and that he should stop.  
>Even though, I don't want him too. I never do.<p>

So yeah, I'm telling you this, because well I don't know really.  
>But this is the story of how I sort of fell in love with my... enemy. And I don't regret any of it.<p>

**-  
>Review now? 8D<br>...or, okay, don't.  
>That's cool too.<br>Just see if you get an update.**


	2. CHAPTER 1

**A/N:**** HI LOVES. Okay, first of all, I'm probably going to be updating every saturday, and maybe even sometimes on different days, such as friday, or even sunday. just depends. but deffffff saturdays. :D I know today is Tuesday, but I'm not going to school tomorrow, so hey, I thought I'd write a small short little chapter.  
>anyway tho. I've got questions, PMs, reviews on how old Ciel and Alois are. Hmm. Ciel is 15. Alois is 16. HOWS DAT? cause like, yeah. no one needs sexually active 12-13 year olds...<br>allthough... that's what this world has come too to be honest. BUT YEAH.  
>Also, I haven't decided if it's CielxAlois or AloisxCiel. I guess we're just gonna go with the flowwww~<br>And the plot... well... there really isn't one. x.x Like, well, maybe. Ciel is annoyed, and later sexually frustrated, with Alois and his teasing :D or something. Maybe there is no plot, WHO KNOWS, hehe.  
>&amp; OHGAWDYES, lots of sexy time for you guys 8D like now.<br>but I'll make a deal witchu guize.  
>IF YOU REVIEW I'LL MAKE SURE I'LL WRITE A LOT OF FUCKING SMUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS.<br>I think that's all. REVIEW BITCHES. I NEED TO KNOW IF I SUCK OR IF I'M JUST NATURALLY AMAZING OK. or if you're just really damn horny people like me. O_O lolol /dead  
>~<strong>

...  
>"Alois, get off of me." I felt really annoyed, and the brightness of the light above me made my head hurt. "And turn off the fucking light, would you?"<p>

"Oh, please." His seductive tone was trailing off of his sentence as he whispered into my ear. "A lot of things happen in the dark, Ciel."

I was on my back in my bed, apparently just waking up. I tried to keep my face as emotionless as possible. I rolled my eyes, trying to let him know I wasn't in the mood. But he still didn't catch it. Oh God.

"I love it when you roll your eyes back, it reminds me of that time we-"  
>I cut him off imediately, almost yelling with embaressment. "ALOIS! Please, stop being such a fucking twat."<p>

He snorted, trying to hold in his laughter, but failed and fell off of my bed choking his words. "T-that's such a f-funny word~! S-say it again!" He kept laughing, no, giggling, his eyes beginning to water.

"Alois, it wasn't even that funny." I rolled my eyes once again. "Stop being so over-dramatic, and shut the fuck up."

He stood up again, and crawled onto the bed next to me.  
>I turned away, not facing him. He quietly laughed, and then I felt his hand slowly run over my arm. It tickled but I didn't say anything. I didn't laugh. I didn't gasp. I just bit my lip and closed my eyes.<p>

Then, when I thought I'd be safe enough to open my eyes, I felt his slightly damp lips softly press against my neck, just under my ear and jaw line. It made my spine stiffen a litte, and my eyes shot wide open. I wanted to just relax, but Alois was always the one who wanted something to do, even if it was me.

I let out a breath, slowly and shakily. "A-aloi-"

He cut me off with a kiss, causing me to turn on my back. He placed his hands next to either side of my shoulders. I let him between my knees, like I always do when he gets me in this position. I actually hated that I just let him get what he wanted when he kissed me, or whatever he did with me. It's like I just forget what I'm doing, and I forget my anger, or annoyance, and I let him control me. Maybe that's just love, I don't know. Or lust. I still don't know.

He kissed me deeply now, his tongue slowly moving in time with mine. I brought my hand up to his shoulder, and the other on his back, gripping the soft fabric of his shirt.

I felt his tongue slide against the roof of my mouth over and over again, which made me pull him down closer to me, but not close enough. Our hips weren't touching which made me want to just buck my hips upward to get that pleasure I always seemed to need when kissing him. But of course I didn't do anything. My pride was too stuck up my ass. But that probably wouldn't be the only thing. Unless of course, he wanted to-

He let out a soft moan, when I dug my nails into his back. He then began to rock his hips slowly against mine. Which made me softly moan out in pleasure too. He bit my lip, pulling on it a little. I let my hand slide up the back of his shirt.

Wait, what the fuck was I even doing. Seriously.

I started to sit up a little, letting my hand slide down his back and out of his shirt, our lips parting for a slight second. I started feeling annoyed again once I realized I let him win dominance, _again._ He laughed once he realized what I was thinking. Which made him grin at me seductively.

"Ciel~! God, you're so _fuckingly_ cute." He placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth quickly. I glared at him, my anger building up.

"Fuck you." I replied. "Asshole."

He laughed again, winking at me. "Oh, Ciel, my love. Just say something if you want to top this ti-" I cut him off again, with a push. He fell backwards onto the bed and I got on my hands and knees above him. My anger was rising so high, I almost started to attack him. He looked up at me with begging, lustfilled eyes. _Fuck me. Fuck me, Ciel. Punish me for annoying you. _I almost heard them say. I laughed mentally. I leaned down, my eyes slowly closing as I got closer, and kissed him lightly, waiting for a reaction. He raised his arms up and put them around my neck. I felt his tongue slowly run over my bottom lip. He was seriously wanting me to do this. To be in control.

I parted my lips, as he followed, and our tongues met. He copied all of my movements, as I would if he were in my place. I felt one of his hands sliding down my torso to my waist. He slowly started sliding them back up, pulling my shirt along. His hands were slightly cold against my warm skin. I gasped against his lips when I felt them against the back of my neck.

I pulled away from the kiss, with a wet _pop_ sound escaping from our departed lips. I placed my hands on either side of his fucking amazing hips, raising his legs up a bit. He got the idea, and wrapped them around my waist. I turned around on my knees, Alois hanging onto me, his eyes drooping and halfway closed. I placed his back against the bed frame, letting him sit in my lap. He probably wasn't that comfortable, but oh well.

I slowly rocked my hips against his. He moaned a little, as I started to move faster. His breathing starting to get shakier and faster, almost panting. His back slid up and down against the bed frame. "Does it hurt?" I softly gasped out. He shakily replied, "N-no, I like pain, remember?"

I believed him, rubbing my hips against him with so much force, I had to hold on to one of the bed posts. Alois bit down on his bottom lip hard, his eyes rolling back slightly.

Fuck, I had to get him naked. We had to do this **now.**

I started to slow down, but Alois stopped me, grabbing on to my shoulders, digging his nails into my sensitive area. I moaned really loudly, almost yelling. "T-the fuck?"

"D-don't fucking stop y-yet." he looked at me again with the begging eyes. "I'm so close."

Saying that, I shoved him back against the bed frame again. I clashed my hips against his again and again and again and he bounced up everytime. He started moaning loudly, and even louder each time I slammed my hips against his. My hands were now slipping from the bed posts with sweat. I began to dig my nails into his side, which made him make a cute little noise.

I felt that I was close too, and so I kept going, panting and cursing.

Reaching his orgasm, he jerked his head back, surprisingly not hitting his head against the wall, and moaned so loud, it hurt my ears in such a pleasurable way.

I soon reached mine shortly after. It was mainly after he began to scrape his teeth against my neck, licking the pain away.

He pushed me backwards, and climbed ontop of me, pressing his lips against mine.

I automatically closed my eyes, and placed my hands on the sides of his waist, noticing that his shirt was still on.

I pulled away and looked at him with pissed-off-eyes.

He giggled, and kissed my nose. "Next time, Ciel. I promise. And I'll be ready, too~."

I couldn't help but to let my anger fade away and smile a little. I kissed him again, starting to feel that _fuck-i-fucking-love-him _feeling I always got whenever he was being cute.

"If you can even get that far next time." He smirked and licked his lips. "We were only grinding, remember?"

I snorted and pushed him off me, pinning him onto the bed. "If you make that much noise when we're grinding, I can't wait to hear you when we're actually fucking."

**Well that was short.  
>Review and you might get more smut. JUST SAYING.<br>I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter,  
>whether it's smut or not.<br>God, I'm amazing. /not really lolol.  
>8DDDDD woot.<strong>


	3. CHAPTER 2

**A/N: Okay, I'm updating this for Faith. ._.  
>First of all, sorry for the wait, for those of you who were waiting. I've been really depressed, and busy, and bleh. I haven't had time to write. I've been emotionless and my mind has been empty, yet racing with so many things at once. I've lost half of my friends over the past two weeks, and so, I'm kind of left with nothing. I really don't have anyone else and- why am I venting on an Authors Note... ;n;<br>Erm, anyway. So, yeah, sorry for the long wait, and I can't promise I'll update next week, but I can promise I will try.**

A/N2: OH AND SORRY, THERE WON'T BE ANY /SEX/ IN THIS CHAPTER. Maybe next time- if you guys are lucky, and if I'm in a better mood.  
>Oh &amp; I just wanted to say thank you to you guys who have reviewed.<br>And who have favorited. :D There's more favorites than reviews, what the fuuuu-  
>~<p>

...  
>"What are you doing-" I whined as I felt Alois press his way-too-fucking-soft lips against the skin under the left side of my jaw. He told me to <em>shh <em>and placed more kisses along my jaw and up to my lips, silencing my annoyed grunts. He opened his mouth slightly, waiting for my approval for entrance. I breathed out of my nose slowly and shakily, closing my eyes as I saw him do the same, and parted my lips finally.

He slowly ran his tongue over my bottom lip, teasingly. It was a love-hate relationship with his teasing. I hated it, cause he knew what it did to me. But then again, I loved it because he was so sexy when he tried to be dominant.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth, and he leaned into me, deepening it as much as possible. I made a soft noise as his tongue intertwined with mine, trying to earn dominance as usual.

I pulled away and sat up a little, leaning forward, pushing him backwards so his back was against the headboard of the bed again as his legs somehow managed to wrap around my waist.

He was up a little higher, and my body was unable to reach up to him, so I brought my hands to his face, pulling it down a little. He placed both of his hands on my bare chest, sliding them upward onto my shoulders.

"Kiss me Ciel." He whispered, his half lidded blue eyes staring into mine.

I quickly kissed him, already parting my lips as he did just as quick, his tongue already in my mouth. We kissed slowly, and I loved it. He sucked carefully on my bottom lip, his hands sliding up to my face.

I placed my hands on his hips, gripping, then loosening grip, then gripping again each time he roughly leaned into me, almost causing me to fall backwards. I kissed him like it would be the last time I would ever feel his lips against mine.

He let his nails sink into the skin on my lower neck, pulling away from my face for a few seconds to look at me, then grinned as he filled the gap between us just like before.

This time, he kept his lips against mine for a few seconds, though it felt like hours.

I whined softly as he completely pulled away. He grabbed my hands, and kissed each finger. I didn't know he could be so... charming. But I, uh, kind of liked it. It was sort of sexy and a turn on. Then, he slipped my fingers into his mouth, his tongue sliding between them and against them. He stroked my wrist slowly, staring into my eyes the entire time.

It was really... f-fucking hot.

Especially when the blonde was staring at me the whole time. It was like he was performing oral sex on me, and I felt my face turn red thinking about that, as I stared at my slender fingers being thrusted into his mouth, and slid against his dark beautiful lips.

I let a low moan escape from mine, my eyes slowly closing.

"A-Alois, what are you do- _ohh...!" _ I moaned even louder when I felt his hand grab my erection. He let my fingers slide out of his mouth and he laughed softly and seductively, his voice almost a whisper when he leaned into my ear, "Still want fuck me, and hear _all_ of the noises I've been saving for you?"

My eyes shot straight open, and I moaned again when he starting moving his hand, squeezing at the right time, slow, then fast, then slow again.

"S-stop teasing me..." I tried to sound commanding, but it obviously failed.

He laughed again, and stopped all of the sudden. He grabbed my hand, my fingers still slick, almost dripping with saliva. He pushed me backwards, and climbed on top of me.

"You can still fuck me Ciel, don't worry. But I'm _always_ on top." He pressed his lips to mine, just a gentle kiss, then continued kissing me. He kissed my neck and my collar bone, down my torso and waist, then my hips, then stopped again. He kept teasing me, and I felt my anger build up.

"Are we gonna do it or not?" I hastily said, my voice shaking. I didn't even recognize it.

"Mmm..." He pressed his lips together into a line, and nodded slowly. "Definetly."

He sat up a little, his hand still wrapped around my wrist. He took his dampened boxers off, that should have already been off, and moved my hand behind him, leading it to... _oh._

...I see what he did there...

**AAAAND yeah.  
>No sex, yet. Next chapter, definetly. 8D<br>Sorry if it was short, it's almost 2 AM and I'm kind of tired, but I wanted to get this done so, xD; yes~  
>Hope you guys liked it, and sorry about the shortness again. ;n; Like I said,<br>my mind has been a little blank lately, lolol.**

P.S. Kali, I know you'll read this whenever you see the notification, and well, I MISS YOU MY CIEL. ;c

**PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU GUYYYZZZZ FEEEL ABOUT DIS SHIT.  
>DDDDDDDDDDDDDD: it will make me less depressed, so please!<strong>


End file.
